Here it's safe
by TheIrishPrincessofCork
Summary: Six girls lost from their own world, sucked back into Middle-Earth. An elf, a half-elf, a human and three hobbits and with their memories rushing back, it is sure to be a rollercoaster of an adventure. Six OC's.


_**Here it's safe.**_**. **

**This is a LotR fic and I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested please send me a PM.**

**Summary: Six girls lost from their own world, sucked back into Middle-Earth. With their memories rushing back and unforeseen complications, it is sure to be a rollercoaster of life.**

**Pairings: Legolas/OC, Aragorn/OC, Boromir/OC, Frodo/OC, Pippin/OC, Merry/OC.**

**Character profiles.**

Alana daughter of Haldir.  
Hi, I'm Alana. I have straight dark red hair to my mid-back and deep brown eyes. I am 50 years old. I'm half-human, half-elf. I stand at five foot nine inches. I'm quite an emotional and stubborn person and I love my friends irrevocably. But it has been said a few times that I can be slightly reckless. I love to spar with my sword, Killer. My Adar is Haldir and my naneth died in child birth. I have no siblings but Legolas always played with me when I was younger as did Elladan and Elrohir and sometimes Arwen. I already knew Blair as she lived with Elrond and Lea because she is my cousin.

Blair daughter of Arathorn.  
Hi, I'm Blair. I have wavy dark brown hair to my shoulder blades and forest green eyes. I am 87 years old. I am fully human. I stand at five foot seven inches. I am a thoughtful and absentminded person and I like to draw anything and everything. My friends and brother are my life. My father is Arathorn and my mother is Gilraen, they died when Aragorn and I were babies. Aragorn is my twin brother. The twins, Arwen, Legolas, Lea and Blair were my friends until I went missing.

Faith Gamgee.  
Hi, I'm Faith. I have curly light blonde hair down to my shoulder blades and blue eyes. I am 32 years old. I am a bit hyper and short-tempered but I love my friends and family. My father is Hamfast Gamgee and my mother is Bell Gamgee, they were killed when they were travelling to Bree. My brother is Samwise Gamgee and he was always slightly protective of me. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Maia and Phoebe were my friends before I went missing.

Lea daughter of Lindir.  
Hiya! I'm Lea. I have wavy dark brown hair down to my butt and light brown eyes. I am 1000 years old. I am quite calm, protective and very fierce when it comes to my friends. I adore my bow. My Adar is Lindir and my naneth is Baineth. The closest thing I have to a sibling is Blair and I am quite close to Elladan and Elrohir and Alana.

Maia Goodchild.  
Hi there, I'm Maia. I have straight ginger hair in a short bob and dark grey eyes. I am 34 years old. I am calm, logical and a strategist but sometimes I can be a bit erratic. I love my friends more than anything because my parents were killed by orcs on a trip to Bree, the same trip left Phoebe as an orphan as well. Phoebe is the closest thing I have to a sister.

Phoebe Proudfoot.  
Heya, I'm Phoebe. I have curly light brown hair down to my mid-back and odd violet eyes. I am 31 years old. I am hyper, immature, mischievous and before our trip I was a bit naïve. I love Maia as a sister and Merry is like my brother, so is Frodo and Faith is like my older sister. I miss my parents but they died a year before me and the girls were kidnapped.

!

_**Home is behind, the World ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight.  
Mist and shadows. Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall…. fade.**_

/

Alana POV.

"Is it just me or does that look weird?" asked Blair looking at one of the trees across from us.

We were all sitting at the base of 'our' tree. I had been humming, Blair was drawing, Faith was braiding Lea's hair while Lea was trying to meditate, Maia was deep in thought about something or other and Phoebe was scribbling in her notebook. The tree was in the forest not far from our orphanage. The tree itself was an old oak across from a weeping willow, that's where Blair was looking now.

She was right, the weeping willows' leaves were waving in some type of dance from non-existent wind and the leaves were glowing purple.

"Yep, that's weird!" shouted Lea worriedly.

I started feeling a pull towards it, like there was a magnetic force pulling me towards it. The wind picked up and our hair was being blown around. When I glanced at the other girls they looked heartbreakingly scared before my head was pulled back by an invisible force.

Memories began to rush back to me, memories of a happier time when I was in love, I had a father, I am a half-elf?

"What's happening?!" shouted Maia, confused and scared.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, it's magical!" I shouted just as I was pulled through the canopy of leaves.

When I emerged on the other side I was in a clearing surrounded by trees.

_Rivendell. _My mind registered vaguely before I heard light footsteps coming through the trees. I looked at the trees for the new person but they did not reveal themselves.

"Hello!" I called out desperately. "Blair! Faith! Maia! Lea! Phoebe! Where are you?"

There was a slight rustle in the trees. "Guys, this isn't funny, we're in Middle-Earth again! Come on, it's me, Alana! Hello?"

Suddenly there was an arrow at my throat. "State your name and business in Rivendell," a very familiar stated. I tried to see his face but it was well covered.

"Alana, daughter of Haldir," I told him shaking slightly. "Please take that away from my neck"

But there was no need to ask him that because as soon as I said my name the bow went down and I was asked;

"Alana?" suddenly it clicked into place. It helped that he had pulled the covering off his face.

"Adar?" I threw myself at him after receiving a nod in return and tears poured down my face and I felt wetness on the top of my head.

"Where were you?" he asked after about five minutes. "You've had everyone worried sick, they found your body along with Blair's and Lea's and three hobbits and Aragorn found your bodies and seeing his sister's, his One's and his friend's body he went totally reckless and, well it wasn't pretty to say the least, he almost died multiple times due to recklessness."

"Can I tell you when we get to Elrond, I really don't want to say it more than necessary," I pleaded with him.

"Of course, naruvir," he said stroking my hair. I smiled slightly at the nickname.

"Now, how's Legolas? I hope he didn't fade because Lea was with me all the time as was Blair and I am going to murder Aragorn!" I nearly screamed the last bit.

"Who's murdering who?" asked a new voice coming through the tree and I jumped out of my father's arms and ran over to her.

"Lea! You came out in the same place I did!" I screamed excitedly into her ear. She winced slightly. "Oops, sorry!"

"No problem, now who's murdering who?" she asked again.

"I'm murdering Aragorn because he got really reckless," I told her quickly before turning to my Atar. "So….."

"No, Legolas didn't fade, he is quite subsided and doesn't glow with life anymore but he didn't fade," Lea breathed a sigh of relief and I felt her sag against me slightly. "He will actually be here tomorrow and Aragorn will be here sometime tonight for the council of Elrond taking place in five days."

"Haldir! Where did you go?" shouted a male voice- Uncle Lindir. I snuck a glance at Lea and she looked slightly petrified.

"Over here, hanar! I found some people!" he shouted back with a slightly mischievous look on his face. I shook my head at him with a grin on my face, he loved playing pranks on his brothers too much.

"Who did you-" he trailed off walking into clearing and seeing Lea and I hugging.

"Hi Atar," Lea said shyly, detaching herself from me.

"Lea?" he asked unsurely. Lea nodded and ran into his arms.

"I missed you, Atar!" she cried into his chest.

"I missed you too, iavas," he replied softly.

I knew then that I would never miss Earth, for my family are here and here it's safe.

/

**Join me next time for: Aragorn, Legolas, Blair and maybe the hobbits too.**

**Adar- Father.**

**Naneth- Mother.**

**Naruvir- Red Jewel.**

**Hanar- Brother.**

**Iavas- Autumn.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
